new_pretty_cure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Forever Pretty Cure!
is the 11th installment in the Pretty Cure'' franchise. It first aired February 2, 2014, replacing Doki Doki! Pretty Cure in its initial timeslot. This season celebrates the 10th anniversary of Pretty Cure, as it has been airing for 10 years since the beginning of the series. The season's themes are happiness, friendship, love, and a few others from previous seasons. Announcement On October 13, 2014, the season was revealed by Toei with merchandise and a video that was published on YouTube on October 20. The season was also in anime newspapers. Shibata Hiroaki confirmed Doki Doki! Pretty Cure ''would run for 49 episodes. As the series came closer, more was revealed. On December 17, the two main Cure's names were revealed in merchandise as ''Cure Love and'' Cure Smile''. On January 3, the voice actresses for Cure Love and Cure Smile were revealed. A preview of episode 1 was shown after the final episode of Doki Doki!. Story Pretty Cure from across the world have teamed up to destroy the biggest surge of evil yet! Cure Smile is one of the Cures, but she doesn't have her team! She has to go find them, somewhere! Aizawa Rei is a happy, loving girl. When she meets a girl named Tachibana Yukiko (Cure Smile), her life suddenly changes as she gets to team up with her and become Cure Love! Together, they are Forever Pretty Cure! But, there's still another to find... And will Cure Night join their team? Characters Forever Pretty Cure Rei is a cheerful, caring girl who loves helping others. Though people don't like it at first, she is able to help almost anyone, even in the toughest times. She is very mature, though, and still pays attention to her school work. She likes fashion, and often makes clothes for people who need some. She wants to make the entire world happy someday. Her Cure ego is and her standard color is pink. Yukiko is an energetic, determined girl who is eager to help. Like Rei, she wants to make everyone. She could do anything for anyone. She runs an advice column in the newspaper, focusing on problems and how to advert them. Yukiko is less mature than Rei, but can be mature when she wants to. She also likes fashion and singing. Her Cure ego is and her standard color is yellow. Allies Rei's Pretty Cure partner. She is very talkative and is glad Rei is a good Cure so far. Heart works hard to help the Cures, and gives information that is useful. Her human has not been shown yet. Yukiko's Pretty Cure partner. A little stubborn, she is often demanding but very intelligent. She does her best with Heart to help the Cures. Her human form is . Pretty Cure Allies A mysterious cure who helps Yukiko and Rei. She appears to be cold and quiet, and works on her own. She is determined to stop the new evil that is appearing. She doesn't talk much, and is focused on bringing down the Yami Kingdom. Her standard color is purple. Yami Land , also known as the The main villain. She hates love and happiness and wants to bring it to an end. She always wants her way and forces her servants to do what she says. She plans well and knows the right paths to lead to her wish. She also has planned for the warriors known as Pretty Cure... Kowawaru's assistant. She only listens to her and helps her by giving information and instructions to the Dark Duo. Nikushimi is kind and loving to Kowawaru, but doesn't care about the Duo. She scolds them when they come back, defeated. The duo who works for Kowawaru. They usually argue and are yelled at by Nikushimi. They try hard to defeat the cures. Both have little intelligence compared to Kowawaru. The two members are: * - A careless boy who doesn't pay much attention to anyone else but himself and Kowawaru. He seems to do less work and fails more than his counterpart. * - A self-centered girl who acts bratty. She looks up to Kowawaru and despises Pretty Cure, except for their outfits. She seems to do more work and fails less than her counterpart. - The monsters of the season. They want everything to fall into despair. It also has the task of defeating Pretty Cure. Supporting Characters Aizawa Rei's mother. Rei's best friend since kindergarten. She's very kind and knows a lot about Rei. Items The Cures' transformation item. They transform with Pretty Cure, Lovely Miracle Change!. The Cures' main attack item. It has different form changes to it. *'Cure Love's' baton only revealed one change, the . *'Cure Smile's' baton has also shown only one, the . Merchandise Please refer to Forever Pretty Cure! Merchandise Trivia *This is the first season to have any knowledge of other Cures from around the world. *This is the first season to have the Cures' main attack item have form changes. *This season has similarities to HeartCatch Pretty Cure!: **They both have purple, pink, and yellow cures **Both have Cures that already have Cure powers *This is the second season to have a female villain. *This is the third/fourth season where the mascots can become humans. Gallery Official Art & Profiles Previews Wallpapers and Calendars Category:Fan Series Category:Forever Pretty Cure! Category:DaisyandMangaForever